elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Ruinen von Kemel-Ze
Die Ruinen von Kemel-Ze ist ein Buch in , und . Fundorte Skyrim *In Drelas' Hütte *In Festung Neugrad *In Haemars Höhle in Haemars Schande *In Harmugstahl *In Hoch-Hrothgar *In der Höhle bei den Flüsternden Hügeln *An Bord der Katariah *Im Kiefernwachträuberlager *Im Lagerhaus der Ost-Kaiserlichen Handelsgesellschaft *In der Höhle von Maras Auge *In der Reiffelsenhöhle *Im Tempel der Himmelszuflucht *In Trevas Wacht Einsamkeit *Im Blauen Palast *Im Kerker von Schloss Elend Rifton *Im Gefängnis *Im Gut Schwarz-Dorn Weißlauf *In Farengars Bibliothek und den Jarlgemächern in der Drachenfeste *Im Haus von Clan Kampf-Geborene *In Jorrvaskr Oblivion *Auf dem Marktplatz der Kaiserstadt *In der Kaiserstadt-Geheime Universität *In Mach-Nas Bücher in Cheydinhal *In Südliche Bücher in Leyawiin Morrowind *In Arobars Anwesen im Schlafzimmer, in Ald'ruhn *In Codus Callonus: Buchladen in Ald'ruhn *In Dorisa Darvels Buchladen in Balmora *In Verick Gemains Handelshaus in Caldera *In Sulipund *In der Halle von Fyr in Tel Fyr *In Vivecstadt Inhalt Der Beifall der Mitglieder der Kaiserlichen Union klang mir noch in den Ohren, als ich beschloss, unverzüglich nach Morrowind zurückzukehren. Mit leisem Bedauern verabschiedete ich mich von den Fleischtöpfen der Kaiserstadt, wohl wissend, dass unter der Oberfläche der Wunder, die ich aus Raled-Makai mitgebracht hatte, noch viele andere Kostbarkeiten der Dwemer-Ruinen in Morrowind ruhten. Ich hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass diese Schätze noch spektakulärer sein würden und nur auf ihre Entdeckung warteten, und ich konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich loszulegen. Außerdem sah ich vor meinem geistigen Auge das heilsame Beispiel des armen Bannerman, der noch immer von seiner einzigen Expedition nach Schwarzmarsch vor zwanzig Jahren zehrte. Ich schwor mir, dass mir so etwas nie passieren würde. Mit der Urkunde der Kaiserin in der Hand würde ich dieses Mal die volle Kooperation der kaiserlichen Behörden genießen. Nie wieder müsste ich Angst vor Angriffen abergläubischer Einheimischer haben. Aber wo sollte ich nun suchen? Die Ruinen von Kemel-Ze waren die augenfälligste Wahl. Im Gegensatz zu Raled-Makai ließen sie sich problemlos erreichen. Kemel-Ze, auch als 'Stadt auf den Klippen' bekannt, liegt auf der Festlandseite der Vvardenfell-Spalte und erstreckt sich über das gesamte schroffe Küstenkliff. Reisende von der Ostküste Vvardenfells besuchen diese Stätte oft per Schiff; sie ist aber auch ohne übermäßige Schwierigkeiten auf dem Landweg von den nahe gelegenen Dörfern aus zu erreichen. Sobald sich meine Expedition in Seyda Neen versammelt hatte, was in diesem nur halb zivilisierten Land natürlich nicht ohne die üblichen langwierigen Komplikationen abging, machten wir uns zu dem Dorf Marog in der Nähe der Ruinen auf, wo wir eine Gruppe von Schatzgräbern anzuheuern hofften. Mein Dolmetscher, Tuen Panai, ein für einen Dunkelelf ungewöhnlich leutseliger Geselle, den ich in Seyda Neen auf Empfehlung des Garnisonskommandanten eingestellt hatte, versicherte mir, dass die einheimischen Dorfbewohner Kemel-Ze bestens kannten, da sie diese Stätte schon seit Generationen ausgeplündert hatten. Nebenbei bemerkt machte sich Zehnpfennig (wie wir ihn, zu seiner unaufhörlichen Belustigung, bald nannten) unentbehrlich, und ich würde ihn ohne weiteres meinen Kollegen empfehlen, die ähnliche Expeditionen in die Ödnis von Morrowind planen. In Marog begannen dann die Schwierigkeiten. Der Hauptmann des Dorfes, ein zurückhaltender, eleganter alter Herr, schien kooperationswillig, aber der zuständige Priester (ein Vertreter der dortigen Religion, deren Anhänger ein Etwas namens das Tribunal anbeten, von dem sie behaupten, es lebe an bestimmten Orten in Morrowind) war entschieden gegen unsere geplante Ausgrabung der Ruinen. Es schien, als würde er die Dörfler mit seinem Gerede von 'religiösen Tabus' wohl auf seine Seite ziehen, aber ich hielt ihm die Urkunde der Kaiserin unter die Nase und erwähnte beiläufig meinen Freund, den Garnisonskommandanten von Seyda Neen, und er beruhigte sich. Dies war zweifellos eine unter den Dörflern arrangierte Standard- Verhandlungstaktik, um ihren Lohn in die Höhe zu treiben. Der Priester war jedenfalls murrend abgezogen, wobei er mit Sicherheit allerlei Flüche auf die fremden Teufel herabbeschwor; die Dörfler jedoch standen alsbald Schlange, um für die Expedition anzuheuern. Während sich mein Assistent um die banalen Einzelheiten wie Verträge, Proviant und dergleichen kümmerte, machten Meister Arum und ich uns auf zu den Ruinen. Auf dem Landweg sind sie nur über schmale Pfade erreichbar, die sich an der Felswand hinunterwinden, und wo jeder falsche Schritt bedeuten kann, dass man jählings in die schäumenden Fluten an den schroffen Felsen in der Tiefe stürzt. Der ursprüngliche oberirdische Zugang zur Stadt muss in ihrem nordöstlichen Teil gelegen haben - dem Teil, der in grauer Vorzeit im Meer versank, als der Ausbruch des Roten Berges diesen überwältigend riesenhaften Krater schuf. Nachdem wir den trügerischen Pfad erfolgreich bewältigt hatten, fanden wir uns in einer großen Kammer wieder, die auf der einen Seite zum Himmel hin offen war und auf der anderen Seite in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Bei jedem Schritt knirschten unter unseren Stiefeln Berge von zerborstenem Metall, das hier so häufig zu finden ist wie irdene Scherben an anderen Ausgrabungsstätten. Offensichtlich hatten die Plünderer ihre Funde von tieferen Ebenen hierher gebracht, die wertvolle äußere Ummantelung der Zwergenmechanismen abgestreift und die inneren Teile liegen gelassen - was natürlich einfacher war, als die kompletten Mechanismen auf das Kliff zu schleppen. Bei dem Gedanken an die vielen Krieger, die, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, in Tamriel mit Teilen von Zwergenmechanismen auf dem Rücken herumliefen, musste ich unwillkürlich lachen. Denn die meisten 'Zwergenrüstungen' sind natürlich genau das - nichts als die gepanzerten Gehäuse von vorzeitlichen mechanischen Menschen. Ich war aber sofort wieder ernüchtert, als ich daran dachte, wie unendlich wertvoll ein intakter Mechanismus sein würde. Nach all den herumliegenden Teilen in dieser riesigen Kammer zu urteilen, quoll dieser Ort offensichtlich vor Zwergenapparaturen geradezu über - oder, wie ich mich selber erinnern musste, war einst übergequollen. Schließlich hatten Plünderer diese Stätte seit Jahrhunderten abgegrast. Allein die Ummantelung wäre ein kleines Vermögen wert, wenn man sie als Rüstung verkaufte. Die meisten Zwergenrüstungen bestehen aus schlecht sitzenden Teilen von verschiedenen Apparaturen, weshalb sie als sperrig und plump verrufen sind. Ein kompletter und daher gut sitzender Bausatz von einem intakten Mechanismus wäre nicht mit Gold aufzuwiegen, denn dann würden alle Teile nahtlos ineinander passen, und der Träger würde die Massigkeit kaum merken. Selbstverständlich hegte ich keinerlei Absichten, meine Funde wegen der Rüstungen zu zerstören, ganz gleich, wie wertvoll sie auch sein mochten. Ich würde sie der Union zu wissenschaftlichen Studien zur Verfügung stellen. Ich stellte mir die erstaunten Ausrufe meiner Kollegen vor, wenn ich meine Funde bei meinem nächsten Vortrag enthüllte, und musste wieder lächeln. Ich hob ein weggeworfenes Teil von dem Haufen zu meinen Füßen auf. Es glänzte noch wie nagelneu; der Zahn der Zeit kann den Legierungen der Zwerge praktisch nichts anhaben. Ich hätte gern gewusst, welche Geheimnisse sich noch in dem Gewirr von Kammern vor mir verbargen, den Zugriffen der Plünderer trotzend, nur darauf wartend, wieder im Licht zu glänzen, das sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Auf mich wartend. Ich musste sie nur noch finden! Ich winkte Meister Arum ungeduldig zu, mir zu folgen, und eilte mit großen Schritten in die Dunkelheit. Meister Arum, Zehnpfennig und ich erforschten mehrere Tage lang die Ruinen, während meine Assistenten oben auf dem Kliff ein Lager errichteten und Proviant und Ausrüstung vom Dorf herbeischafften. Ich suchte eine viel versprechende Stelle, an der ich meine Ausgrabungen beginnen könnte - einen von Plünderern unberührten, zugeschütteten Durchlass oder Korridor, der mich zu unerforschten Stätten in den Ruinen führen würde. Ziemlich zu Anfang fanden wir zwei solche Stellen, entdeckten aber alsbald, dass zahlreiche gewundene Gänge die Blockierungen umgingen und den Zugang zu den dahinter liegenden Kammern freigaben. Dennoch waren auch diese äußeren, von Generationen von Plünderern ihrer Artefakte beraubten Bereiche für einen Berufsarchäologen von größtem Interesse. Hinter einer massiven bronzenen Tür, die ein Schluckauf der Erde in grauer Vorzeit von ihren Scharnieren abgesprengt hatte, entdeckten wir eine große Kammer, voll mit exquisiten Wandschnitzereien, die selbst den abgebrühten Zehnpfennig beeindruckten, der behauptete, jede Zwergenruine in Morrowind erforscht zu haben. Sie schienen ein altes Ritual darzustellen; an den Seitenwänden schritt eine lange Reihe von Zwergen-Stammesältesten mit ihren klassischen Bärten in einer Prozession hinab, und sie alle verneigten sich offensichtlich vor der riesigen Gestalt eines Gottes, die in die vordere Wand der Kammer gemeißelt war und gerade in einer Wolke aus Rauch oder Dampf dem Krater eines Berges entstieg. Meister Arum zufolge gibt es keine bekannten Abbildungen von religiösen Zwergenritualen, und somit war dies in der Tat ein faszinierender Fund. Eine meiner Gruppen machte sich daran, die geschnitzten Tafeln von der Wand zu hebeln, aber sie konnten nicht einmal die Oberfläche durchbrechen. Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte sich heraus, dass die Kammer offenbar mit einer steinartigen, metallischen Substanz ausgekleidet war, die für unsere Werkzeuge undurchdringlich war. Ich erwog, Meister Arum zu bitten, seine Magie an den Wänden auszuprobieren, entschied mich aber dagegen, weil die Gefahr zu groß war, die Schnitzarbeiten dabei zu zerstören. So gern ich diese Schnitzereien in die Kaiserstadt mitgenommen hätte, ich musste mich damit begnügen, Abdrücke anzufertigen. Sollten die anderen Mitglieder der Union genug Interesse zeigen, ließe sich sicherlich ein Spezialist, vielleicht ein Meisteralchemist, auftreiben, der einen Weg finden könnte, die Tafeln gefahrlos zu lösen. Am oberen Ende einer langen Wendeltreppe, die wegen des von der Decke fallenden Schutts kaum passierbar war, fand ich einen weiteren merkwürdigen Raum. Es handelte sich um eine kuppelförmige Kammer mit einem großen, zerborstenen Mechanismus in der Mitte. An der Oberfläche der Kuppel waren stellenweise noch aufgemalte Sternbilder zu sehen. Meister Arum und ich waren uns einig, das es sich um eine Art Observatorium gehandelt haben musste, und der Mechanismus war demnach das, was noch von einem Zwergenteleskop übrig war. Um es aus den Ruinen über die schmale Treppe fortzuschaffen, hätte man es komplett auseinander nehmen müssen (sicherlich war es diesem Umstand zu verdanken, dass es der Aufmerksamkeit der Plünderer entgangen war), weshalb ich beschloss, es vorläufig dort zu lassen. Die Existenz dieses Observatoriums ließ jedoch vermuten, dass dieser Raum einstmals oberirdisch gelegen war. Eine genauere Prüfung der Bauart offenbarte, dass es sich tatsächlich um ein Gebäude und nicht um eine freigelegte Kammer handelte. Die einzigen anderen Ausgänge aus dem Raum waren vollständig blockiert, und sorgfältige Messungen von der Spitze des Klififfs zum Eingangsraum und weiter zum Observatorium zeigten, dass wir uns immer noch gut 250 Fuß unterhalb der derzeitigen Oberfläche befanden. Das war eine ernüchternde Erinnerung an die vergessenen Wutanfälle des Roten Berges. Dank dieser Entdeckung lenkten wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit jetzt in die Tiefe. Da wir nun ungefähr wussten, wo die alte Erdoberfläche lag, konnten wir viele der oberen blockierten Passagen ausschließen. Insbesondere zog eine breite, eindrucksvoll von geschnitzten Säulen flankierte Passage meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie endete an einer massiven Steinlawine, aber wir konnten sehen, wo Plünderer einen Tunnel durch den Schutt begonnen, aber dann offensichtlich wieder aufgegeben hatten. Ich war überzeugt, dass wir mithilfe meiner Gruppe von Gräbern und Meister Arums Magie erfolgreich sein könnten, wo unsere Vorgänger gescheitert waren. Und so ließ ich meine Dunkelelfen mit dem Räumen der Passage beginnen, erleichtert, dass die wahre Erforschung von Kemel-Ze endlich beginnen konnte. Bald, so hoffte ich, würden meine Stiefel Staub aufwirbeln, der seit undenklichen Zeiten unberührt geblieben war. Angesichts dieser aufregenden Aussichten trieb ich meine Gräber eventuell ein bisschen zu heftig an. Zehnpfennig berichtete, dass sie wegen der langen Arbeitstage zu murren begannen und dass einige etwas von Aufhören faselten. Da mir aus Erfahrung bekannt war, dass das beste Mittel zur Motivierung dieser Dunkelelfen die Bekanntschaft mit der Peitsche war, ließ ich die Rädelsführer auspeitschen und den Rest in den Ruinen festsetzen, bis sie mit der Räumung der Passage fertig waren. Ich dankte Stendarr für meine weise Voraussicht, ein paar Legionäre aus Seyda Neen requiriert zu haben! Anfangs waren sie träge, aber das Versprechen eines zusätzlichen Tageslohns als Belohnung für den Durchbruch brachte sie alsbald dazu, sich mit Nachruck in die Arbeit zu stürzen. Diese Maßnahmen mögen in den Ohren meiner Leser im Schoß der Zivilisation harsch klingen, aber ich versichere Euch, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt, um diese Leute bei der Stange zu halten. Die Blockierung war weitaus schlimmer, als ich zunächst angenommen hatte, und am Ende dauerte es fast zwei Wochen, bis die Passage geräumt war. Die Gräber waren ebenso aufgeregt wie ich, als ihre Hacken endlich am anderen Ende den letzten Schuttrest durchbrachen und ins Leere trafen; wir tranken gemeinsam eine Runde des lokalen Schnapses (eigentlich eine üble Brühe), um zu zeigen, dass alles vergeben und vergessen war. Ich konnte meinen Eifer kaum zügeln, während sie das Loch vergrößerten, so dass man die dahinter liegende Kammer betreten konnte. Würde die Passage zu gänzlich neuen Ebenen der alten Stadt führen, gefüllt mit Artefakten, die die verschwundenen Zwerge hinterlassen hatten? Oder sollte sie sich als Sackgasse entpuppen, eine Nebenpassage, die ins Nirgendwo führte? Meine Erregung wuchs, als ich durch das Loch schlüpfte und einen Moment lang in der Dunkelheit kauerte. Aus den hallenden Klängen der unter meinen Füßen klirrenden Steine schloss ich, dass ich mich in einem großen Raum befand. Vielleicht sogar einem sehr großen Raum. Ich stand vorsichtig auf und nahm die Kappe von meiner Laterne ab. Als das Licht die Kammer erhellte, sah ich mich voller Erstaunen um. Hier gab es Wunder, die selbst meine kühnsten Träume übertrafen! Der warme Glanz von Zwergenlegierungen war überall. Ich hatte einen unberührten Teil der alten Stadt gefunden! Mit vor Erregung hämmerndem Herzen sah ich mich um. Der Raum war riesig, die Decke schwang sich in die Dunkelheit jenseits der Reichweite meiner Lampe auf, das andere Ende verlor sich im Schatten, wo nur noch ein verführerischer Schimmer die bislang unentdeckten Schätze erahnen ließ. An jeder Wand standen in Reih und Glied mechanische Männer, intakt bis auf ein Kuriosum: Ihre Köpfe waren wie bei einem Ritual entfernt und zu ihren Füßen auf den Boden gelegt worden. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten - ich hatte das Grab eines hohen Zwergenfürsten, vielleicht sogar eines Königs, entdeckt! Begräbnisse dieser Art waren auch vorher schon gefunden worden, das berühmteste darunter von Ransoms Expedition nach Hammerfell, aber nie zuvor war ein vollkommen intaktes Grab entdeckt worden. Bis jetzt. Aber wenn es sich hier wirklich um ein königliches Begräbnis handelte, wo war das Grab? Ich schritt vorsichtig weiter; die Reihen der kopflosen Körper standen stumm da wie schon seit Ewigkeiten, nur ihre seelenlosen Augen schienen mich zu beobachten. Natürlich hatte ich wilde Geschichten über den Fluch der Zwerge gehört, hatte sie jedoch immer lachend als Aberglauben abgetan. Jetzt jedoch, da ich dieselbe Luft atmete wie die mysteriösen Erbauer dieser Stadt, die seit dem Kataklysmus, der ihren Untergang heraufbeschwor, unberührt dagelegen hatte, verspürte ich auf einmal Angst. Ich fühlte die Präsenz einer feindseligen Macht, die mein Eindringen übel nahm. Ich hielt einen Moment inne und lauschte. Alles war ruhig und still. Bis auf ... es schien, als hörte ich ein schwaches Zischen, regelmäßig wie etwas Atmendes. Ich kämpfte eine plötzliche Panikattacke nieder. Ich war unbewaffnet, denn ich hatte in meinem blinden Eifer, den Raum hinter der blockierten Passage zu erkunden, keinen Gedanken an mögliche Gefahren verschwendet. Mir rann der Schweiß über das Gesicht, während ich die Dunkelheit auf Bewegungen hin absuchte. Warm war es in dem Raum, wie ich plötzlich feststellte, wesentlich wärmer als im Rest des Labyrinths. Meine Erregung kehrte zurück. Hatte ich möglicherweise einen Teil der Stadt entdeckt, der auch heute noch mit einem funktionierenden Dampfwärmenetz verbunden war? An den Wänden liefen Rohre entlang, wie auch in allen anderen Teilen der Stadt. Ich ging zu einem der Rohre und berührte es. Es war heiß, beinahe unerträglich heiß! Nun sah ich, dass an manchen Stellen, wo die alten Rohrleitungen der Korrosion anheim gefallen waren, Dampf entwich - das Geräusch, das ich gehört hatte. Ich musste über meine Einfältigkeit lachen. Ich ging nun rasch zum anderen Ende des Raumes, wobei ich den Reihen der gerade noch so bedrohlich wirkenden mechanischen Soldaten fröhlich salutierte. Ich lächelte triumphierend, als das Licht die Dunkelheit der Jahrhunderte wegfegte und die riesige Nachbildung eines Zwergenkönigs enthüllte, der auf einem erhöhten Podium stand und mit seiner metallenen Hand sein Zepter umklammerte. Dies war in der Tat der große Preis! Ich ging langsam um das Podium herum, voller Bewunderung für die Kunstfertigkeit der altehrwürdigen Zwerge. Der goldene König ragte unter einer freitragenden Kuppel 20 Fuß in die Höhe; sein langer, hoch gekämmter Bart stand stolz nach vorne ab, und seine glänzenden metallenen Augen schienen mir zu folgen. Aber meine abergläubische Anwandlung hatte sich gelegt, und ich schaute den alten Zwergenkönig wohlwollend an. Meinen König; jedenfalls sah ich ihn bereits als solchen an. Ich stieg auf das Podium, um mir die fein gemeißelte Rüstung näher anzuschauen. Plötzlich öffneten sich die Augen der Gestalt, und sie holte mit ihrer gepanzerten Faust zum Schlag aus. Ich sprang zur Seite, als der goldene Arm herunterkrachte und auf den Stufen, wo ich gerade gestanden hatte, Funken schlug. Mit zischend entweichendem Dampf und surrenden Zahnrädern trat die riesige Gestalt schwerfällig unter ihrem Baldachin heraus und schritt mit furchteinflößender Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu; ihre Augen verfolgten mich, während ich rückwärts stolpernd zu entkommen suchte. Ich suchte hinter einer Säule Deckung, als die Faust erneut herabsauste. In dem Wirrwarr fiel mir meine Lampe herunter, und nun kroch ich in die Dunkelheit jenseits des Lichtkegels, in der Hoffnung, zwischen die kopflosen Mechanismen schlüpfen und so in die Sicherheit der Zugangspassage entkommen zu können. Wo war das Monstrum nur? Man sollte meinen, dass ein 20 Fuß großer König kaum zu übersehen sein dürfte, aber er ließ sich nirgendwo erblicken. Die tropfende Lampe vermochte lediglich einen kleinen Teil des Raumes zu erhellen. Er konnte überall in der Dunkelheit lauern. Ich kroch schneller voran. Ohne jede Warnung stoben die verschwommenen Reihen der Zwergensoldaten plötzlich vor mir auseinander, während sich der monströse Wächter drohend vor mir aufbaute. Er hatte mir den Fluchtweg abgeschnitten! Ich versuchte, den unaufhörlich herabsausenden Schlägen der mir unerbittlich folgenden Maschine rückwärts zu entkommen und geriet dabei in die entfernteste Ecke des Raumes. Von hier gab es kein Entrinnen mehr. Ich stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Ich sah zu meinen Gegner hinauf, entschlossen, im Stehen zu sterben. Die riesigen Fäuste hoben sich für den letzten Schlag. Plötzlich erfüllte gleißendes Licht den Raum. Purpurne Energieblitze prasselten über den metallenen Rückenschild des Zwergenmonsters; es hielt inne und drehte sich halb nach dieser neuen Bedrohung um. Meister Arum war gekommen! Ich wollte gerade einen Freudenschrei ausstoßen, als sich die riesige Gestalt wieder mir zuwandte, unversehrt von Meister Arums Blitzstrahl, entschlossen, diesen ersten Eindringling zu vernichten. Ich brüllte 'Dampf! Dampf!', während der Gigant seine Faust hob, um mich auf dem Boden zu zerschmettern. Dann hörte ich ein Zischen, fühlte einen bitterkalten Luftschwall und sah nach oben. Das Monster war nun mit einem Eispanzer bedeckt, erstarrt in dem Moment, als es mich ins Jenseits befördern wollte. Meister Arum hatte verstanden. Ich lehnte mich erleichtert gegen die Wand. Da knirschte das Eis über mir. Der riesige goldene König stand vor mir, und der Eispanzer fiel von ihm ab; sein Kopf drehte sich triumphierend zu mir hin. War diese Zwergenmonstrosität durch nichts zu stoppen? Aber dann schwand das Licht aus seinen Augen, und seine Arme fielen schlaff herab. Der magische Frost hatte funktioniert und seine dampfgetriebene Energie erkalten lassen. Während Meister Arum und die Gräber sich um mich scharten und mich zu meinem knappen Entkommen beglückwünschten, fingen meine Gedanken an zu wandern. Ich stellte mir meine Rückkehr in die Kaiserstadt vor, und ich wusste, dass dies mein bislang größter Triumph sein würde. Wie könnte ich diese Entdeckung überhaupt noch übertreffen? Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, mich anderen Dingen zuzuwenden. Die Wiederentdeckung des legendären Auges von Argonien ... das wäre ein echter Coup! Ich lächelte innerlich, in der Glorie des Augenblicks schwelgend, plante aber bereits mein nächstes Abenteuer. en:The Ruins of Kemel-Ze es:Ruinas de Kemel-Ze fr:Les ruines de Kemel-Ze ru:Развалины Кемел-Зе (книга) Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher